


Perils Of Underestimation

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Felching, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between David and Snow may be pure and sweet, but Hook is learning that their lust is something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perils Of Underestimation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Threesome Thursday](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=threesome+thursday&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Salmon_Pink), and for the [Once Upon A Time Kink Meme](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/), [prompt](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4401.html?thread=1917233#t1917233) "Snow/Hook/Charming, felching".

Life with the Charmings isn’t what Hook might have guessed. Which is entirely down to his own stubbornness, because he’s _seen_ the way they light up at the first sign of adventure, he’s seen that lust in their eyes for danger. But no, he ignored all that to paint this picture in his head of domestic bliss and utter _boredom_ , rubbing it in their faces, making jokes about them being the perfect prince and princess, stuck in the rut of their own happily ever after.

They apparently take great delight in proving him wrong.

Which is why the point of his hook is wedged in the thick wood of the headboard, fingers of his good hand gripping the pillow tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Snow grins up at him, her face flushed, pink over pale cream, but her eyes are _dark_. Edge to her smile, knowing and playful, as she shifts her hips, rides every ragged thrust of his cock. 

Hook can feel David’s breath against the back of his neck, skin burning hot, sheen of sweat between his shoulderblades. He’s dizzy with it, vision hazy, and the only sharpness Hook can make out is the white of Snow’s teeth. David’s pace is unrelenting behind him, fucking into him hard and fast, and Hook’s ass feels somehow both over-sensitised and numb, like he’s feeling too much and not enough at once.

David’s hips piston against him, rocking Hook into the tight heat of Snow’s cunt, and he can’t hold on. Arms shaking, and Snow grabs at his hair, presses his face to the curve of her throat, moaning for the scrape of his teeth. Throbbing and _clenching_ around his dick, and Hook hears himself make a sound that’s far too helpless as he spills into her, balls drawn up and base of his spine feeling as though it’s melting into liquid pleasure.

David’s hips stutter as Hook’s ass flexes around him, grunting low, cock pulsing, but Hook barely feels the sensation of the other man coming inside him, too lost in the roiling heat of his own climax.

His mind comes back to him, piece by piece, feeling Snow’s fingers stroke through his damp hair, David’s lips pressed to the skin behind his ear.

“You okay?” Snow asks, and she’s sincerely checking on him, he can tell, but there’s also an element of teasing. He was stupid enough to assume they’d never want something like this, let alone would manage to leave him a gasping wreck between them, and she’s reminding him of that, of his own arrogance.

“I’m fine, love,” he manages, voice steady even if there’s still a tremble in his muscles. Skin prickling with sweat and sex, sticky and wet between them. “What about you? I imagine a fine woman such as yourself wouldn’t enjoy a mess like this.” 

Should keep his damn mouth shut, but he just can’t help himself. Got to have the last word, to bolster his bruised ego if nothing else, infamous pirate captain left feeling like an inexperienced cabin boy under their touch.

“Don’t worry,” Snow says lightly, and his face is still pressed to her throat so he doesn’t see the wordless conversation that happens over his shoulder, but he can still tell it’s happening nonetheless. “If the mess bothers you, we’ll clean you up.”

He intends to scoff at that, half-formed jokes on his tongue about prissiness and royalty and whether they’ll call for a maid or an assortment of woodland creatures to aid them. But it all dies in his throat as David’s cock slides slowly from his ass, and he muffles his quiet moan against Snow’s skin.

Feeling David shift behind him, and then firm hands are on his ass, spreading him wide, and Hook makes a flustered noise, head snapping up. 

Snow just smirks at him, keeping him pinned with the heat in her eyes, and how could he ever have thought this woman was some spoilt and sheltered girl, how could he have ever thought her anything but the sensual goddess she obviously is?

And then David’s tongue is swiping up the cleft of Hook’s ass, and the noise he makes is shocked and embarrassingly scandalised, and Snow watches his face, smile growing broader all the while.

David’s lips press against his hole, puffy and open, and then his tongue is thrusting inside and Hook whines and shakes, eyes squeezing shut. Breathing heavily as David licks him, as he begins to suck, and Hook’s still-hard cock twitches within Snow’s cunt, her pleased little moan burning his ears. He can feel David’s come within him, feeling it being sucked out with the same enthusiasm as it was fucked into him, and Hook whines, hips twisting against David’s grip but being held fast. 

Hook is a debauched man, and that’s something he takes pride in, and to have an actual _prince_ undo him like this is slightly mortifying but mostly the best kind of intoxicating.

When David’s lips pull away from him, it’s with an obscenely wet noise, and Hook hears the soft growl behind him, feels himself shivering for it.

“You liked that,” Snow murmurs, her words not a question but a statement, and she’s breathing a little heavily, clearly enjoying the sight of her husband’s prowess.

“Perhaps he’d like to take care of you in a similar manner,” David suggests, voice a rumble against Hook’s back.

“Indeed I would,” Hook agrees, realising just how thoroughly outmatched he is and for once not caring in the slightest. Cock slipping free from the perfection of Snow’s cunt, licking his lips as she spreads her thighs wide for his mouth, feeling David’s fingers rub against his hole as he shifts back on his knees, ass in the air and brazenly on display.

Yes, he’s been proved wrong about the Charmings, although perhaps he won’t admit that out loud. Perhaps he’ll continue to tease and rile, to call them boring and clichéd, without imagination or creativity.

That way, perhaps they’ll see fit to put him in his place yet again, for right now his place is clearly right here, caught between their lust.


End file.
